


Della's Late Night Fun

by SkippySq



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Improper use of a couch, Incest Kink, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippySq/pseuds/SkippySq
Summary: A young Della Duck has trouble falling asleep and finds a solution in some personal time.





	Della's Late Night Fun

Della Duck was always full of energy, it's one of the many attributes that made her perfect for the adventuring lifestyle of her uncle. Unfortunately those adventures weren't always consistent, and she'd find herself trapped in the dull routine of an average child on occasion. Eat breakfast, do her homeschooling, lunch, run around the woods exploring the same hills and trails she had memorized ages ago, tease Donald, dinner them bed. She could never understand why her brother enjoyed these horrifying hours of boredom. On these kind of days sleep came difficult for her, her mind racing with thoughts and unspent energy that had her staring at the ceiling for hours until either she finally drifted off or the sun started to peak behind their curtains. She couldn't even torment Donald, who was so heavy a sleeper she could barely get an annoyed mumble out of him. She struggled to find a solution to this problem, but finally she discovered one in masturbation. It was a simple and fun way to burn that energy and ensure a good night's rest. Eventually she got more experimental with it, no longer content with hiding in the bathroom and relying on fingers, no matter how many she used or where she put them.

She started masturbating in the comfort of her bed in the room she shared with Donald. The idea of him waking up to discover her, his twin, thrusting fingers into herself gave a level of thrill that added to the orgasmic high. Sadly after the fourth time it became obvious that wasn't going to happen. Even her moans, which she made sure to make nice and vocal, couldn't wake him. His own snoring was louder than any noise she could produce. Della became bored with that as well and only got more daring, moving out into the endless halls and rooms of the mansion, the thrill of being stumbled upon by Scrooge assisting where Donald had faltered. The kitchen, game room, even right outside Scrooge's bedroom door were all used in the girl's late night adventures. 

Tonight she decided on the living room, one that offered plenty of moonlight thanks to its large windows. Her pajama pants were pulled down around her ankles while her back sunk into the couch, a pair of fingers buried as deep into her girlhood as she could manage. Every few minutes her hips would thrust upward in desperate attempts to go deeper, fingers curling against her inner walls. Her free hand frantically fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, the heat that had consumed her becoming too unbearable for her to leave her chest covered. She let out a small curse between moans, wishing she had completely stripped before getting this far in. Della eventually managed to unbutton the pink shirt, seconds away from practically ripping the damn buttons off it. Her hand was now free to grope and play with her undeveloped breasts to satisfy the need to relieve the intense heat. Juices ran down her thighs and onto the leather couch, her ass getting damp as she continued to toy with herself.

With incredible hesitation the young girl pulled her fingers out of herself, shallow breaths escaping her as she kicked her pants off and removed her shirt. She was now sitting entirely uncovered in the moonlit living room, her clothes discarded on the floor. Della climbed onto the armrest of the couch, her legs hanging off both sides so she could feel the cool touch of the leather pressed against her burning girlhood. She sat on it and let the cold temperature of the room wash over her. It always got a little cold in the living room, especially on winter nights, but it felt incredible on Della's bare body. 

Delicately, the duckling began rocking back and forth, grinding against the piece of furniture This was her personal favorite couch of the many in the mansion to grind her body against, not as scratchy or uncomfortable as the dozens of others she had tried this on. The pressure it had against her lips felt incomparable to the duckling, giving her better sensations then her fingers ever could as it pressed into her. A squeak escaped her beak as she managed to hit a sensitive spot on her body, a spot she made sure to hit again and again. That squeak was soon followed by lust tinged pants as her mind began drifting to erotic thoughts. 

Images of who it was she could be riding flashed before her mind, switching back and forth between the confident and cocky face of her uncle to the nervous and utterly adorable face of her twin. She could never tell which one would be on her mind when she came, but she'd always hoped for Donald. Maybe it was because he'd outright refused all her advances, and the need for him consistently grew the more she was told no? Or maybe that burning desire had been there long before any of the rejections? She didn't know, and honestly didn't care as it changed nothing at the end of the night.

She rolled her hips against the armrest, nearly falling forward onto her stomach as she lost control of her motions, the burning heat taking over. A familiar feeling began to build, one she had grown to love over the past year, one that promised a good night of rest afterwards. The victim of her thoughts flipped rapidly, one moment imagining the feel of Scrooge's cock buried deep inside her, the next picturing her brother biting down on her neck as he mounted her from behind. She brought her hand to her beak and released a strong moan into it, the thoughts inching her closer to climax.

The longer and harder she went the more her uncle got pushed out of her mind, Donald winning her attention once again. There was a strong desire to scream his name, hoping some brotherly instinct would wake him from his near comatose sleep and drag him rushing out of bed to make sure his sister hadn't called out in fear or need of help. She thought about how madly she wanted him to see her like this, to see how desperately she needed him and how she could be his if he only said the word. Hell he didn't even need to open his beak, he could simply push her down and fill any of her holes and she wouldn't resist in the slightest. She imagined him on top of her, pressing down on her back as he claimed and fucked her like she deserved. The hand covering her beak wandered down to her chest, the cool air no longer enough to satisfy her. She looked down as she played with her nonexistent breasts, pretending with all her might that the small white hand gripping and twisting was her brother's, finally exploring her in the ways she had begged him too. 

Another strong moan escaped her, this time not held back or muffled by anything. She didn't care at this point, the gasps and screams flowing freely. "D-donald!!" She shouted, the only response being an echo as it traveled through the empty mansion halls. She humped at the couch and continued panting his name, the neediness in it becoming more obvious as it echoed back at her. Her body could no longer hold back the orgasm she had been building and with one last, desperate moan and a few squeaks she finally came. A sensation of pure pleasure washed over her, claiming every single inch of her body as her limbs started to kick and spasm with minds of their own. Her body continued thrusting against the arm despite the lack of coherent thoughts in her brain, urges overpowering her. She was vaguely aware of noises coming from her beak, unformed words and babblings released into the world. The orgasm felt like it lasted an eternity, refusing to die down as she coated her thighs and seat in her cum. She laid there, helpless to stop herself and loving every second of it.

When she finally regained control of her body she stopped thrusting her hips and weakly rolled off the arm and back onto the couch. The cold air hit her between the legs, a feeling even better than when it was hitting against her chest. She could have fallen asleep there if she wanted, lying naked on the couch with a massive wet spot beside her and a dopey satisfied look on her face, but there was a strong desire to return to the room she shared with her brother, an unignorable urge to be close to him. She found joy in the knowledge that she was the first thing he’d see when he woke up. The girl stood on unsteady and soaking wet legs, a loss of balance nearly bringing her toppling to the floor. Della leaned against the couch for support and waited for the post-orgasm mist over her body to vanish. 

She grabbed her shirt and pants off the floor but didn’t bother getting dressed, in the mood to sleep naked tonight and torture Donald when she got up in the morning. She trekked up the stairs and back to her room, lingering at the foot of Donald's bed. His snoring was nearly as loud as her earlier moaning, a small trail of drool leaking out his beak. That she found incredibly cute. She approached, leaning her naked body over him as her face hovered an inch above his. She planted a kiss on his cheek. “Sleep tight Donald,” she said, her hand brushing at his hair. He mumbled a bit between snores, eliciting a giggle from Della. She pulled herself away from him and crawled into her bed, thankful that a good night’s sleep would follow. Pulling the blanket over herself, she stared across the room at her sleeping brother, a smile firmly painted on her beak as he claimed the last thought of her mind when she finally drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at a shorter story, and is dedicated to a friend who is really pushing themselves through a stressful time. I'm very proud of them and love having them in my life.


End file.
